Sands of Time
by Barasuisho
Summary: Atemu is destined to save Egypt from darkness, but there's more to it than that. R&R! AtemuxOC


YGO Fanfic

Sands of time

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. Sadly I don't own Atemu or the other YGO characters, I do own Akantha and her court.

The priests gathered around the prophecy. He son of pharaoh Akhenamkhanen had just been born. The birth happened exactly as the old prophecy had predicted. The one who was destined to bring about a new future had been born – the dark sun. All that was left now was to find the princess, the woman who would be his opposite and equal. She would be born soon – the white moon. The future depended on these two, the future rulers of Egypt.

_17 years later …………_

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh, where are you?" called a tall man dressed in a white hooded tunic, that covered his brown hair.

Mahado kept walking around the palace, attempting to find the young king. The new pharaoh was a young man, with a light built and gravity-defying hair, and the most astounding ruby eyes. He had taken the throne a couple of years ago, and during that time, Egypt had prospered.

"What's wrong, Mahado?" he said standing up from beside the pond.

"Pharaoh, we have just received word that the princess is outside the city walls. You must come quickly to the throne room and get ready to receive her along with the six commanders."

"Alright, let's go."

_Meanwhile… somewhere outside the capital of Egypt_

"Why do we have to do this? I can remain queen and we'll live happily ever after. Sound good, right? So, let's turn around and head home," said a young woman with raven hair and emerald eyes.

"Princess, we have to. The prophecy says," cut in Haimon. He had been the princess' body guard and friend for years, and knew that she would fulfill her duty even if she wasn't too happy.

"I know what the prophecy says," she argued. "I'm just nervous. The pharaoh is a very powerful man, and I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't you worry, Princess Akantha, I'm sure it will all be fine. Besides, we need to plan the wedding as soon as we get there. A grand event such as this must have much planning," said old Inaya.

Akantha sat back, looking at the homes in the village around the palace. The people seemed happy, and paid her caravan great respect as she traveled along. It seemed like days had gone by when she finally reached the palace.

_"Alright, time to meet my future husband," _thought Akantha.

She walked with all the elegance of a cat towards the throne room. The palace was lavishly decorated in gold and lapis lazuli, frescos of gods and goddesses lined the hallways. At last, she stood before the golden doors that led into the throne room. The guards opened the doors, allowing her to look inside the room. The pharaoh sat on his throne, with a short old man to his right. In front of the pharaoh stood the six commanders, all with their heads bowed low.

Akantha walked towards the pharaoh and bowed as a sign of respect, while those who accompanied her bowed even lower and announced her arrival.

"_So, this is my future bride. She's beautiful," _said Atemu in his mind. He stood and raised his hand; "Let the celebrations begin!"

The six commanders were introduced to her, each with their own sennen item. Shadi was a tall, bald man who controlled the ankh that could see into people's hearts. The man next to him was Karimu, who was a giant with huge muscles, that owned the sennen scale. Isis with the sennen tauk, that had the power to see the future, was the only female commander. Old man Akunadin had the sennen eye, which frankly, Akantha thought to be creepy. There was something in his eyes that made her doubt him. Mahado stood next to him, giving off a friendly aura. He had the sennen ring, and was Egypt's foremost magician. His reputation had spread all the way to her small kingdom. Last was Seto, who owned the sennen rod. He was strong, somewhat arrongant looking, but loyal to the pharaoh.

As the celebrations ended, Akantha was escorted to her wing in the palace so that she could rest. As she closed her eyes that night, her mind recalled the day's events. She felt an attraction towards the young pharaoh that she couldn't quite explain.

On the other side of the palace, Atemu was having similar thoughts about Akantha. She was a beauty with great strength, she reminded him of roses – beautiful but surrounded by thorns that made it stronger. Tomorrow would be the first meeting for both of them in private. He smiled as he thought about the promise of the next day.

**So, how was that? R&R! No flames. **


End file.
